Lips of an Angel
by jonaslovers1421
Summary: Songfic to lips of an Angel by: Hinder. First fic ever so please read and review... No flames please.Troyella Dont know if i want to continue with this story. If enough people want me to i will make this oneshot fic into a longer story
1. Chapter 1

**A/N okay people first time fic. I wrote this one after hearing the song Lips of an Angel like 10,000,000 time. Hope you like it. I dedicate this to all my gerts girls. Read and PLEASE review (please no flames)**

**No I do not own HSM or this song so don't sue! **

**ENJOY**

Chapter 1

Troy Bolton looked at the girl that lay in his arms. Kim. They have been dating for about two years now but he doesn't love her. She is no Gabriella. Gabi. He hasn't seen her in over three years. After high school they went their separate ways and never talked again.

But he did dream of her—a lot. Was she a teacher? Or did she follow her heart and start acting and singing? Where did she live now? Was she married?

"Probably." He said to himself "Who wouldn't want to be with Gabriella?"

He finally fell asleep thinking about her smile.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Gabriella Montez took another sip of her cold coffee; she was sitting in her kitchen grading papers of her 5th pd. Pre-algebra class. She was working at East High in New Mexico. She had so many memories there. The Scholastic Decathlon, Twinkle Town and all her friends and Troy. _Troy_.

Troy Bolton the basket boy.

She could never for get him. He was her first true love. He _was _her love.

"NO!" she said to herself "you can't love Troy. First of all you have a boyfriend, and second you haven't seen him in over 3 years! He is probably married with kids." She scolded herself for thinking that he might love her too.

She went back to checking papers.

_Tim Johnson _

The name was scribbled on the top of the paper. Tim was so much like Troy. Basketball was his life. His father, Tom Johnson, took over coach Bolton's job after Jack was hurt in a car wreak. Tim knew what it was like to have a father for a teacher. She graded the paper in red pen and mentally kicked herself for thinking about Troy again.

She graded another paper and sat it aside. She then found a note with her name written across the front. She opened it and a tear ran down her cheek. The note was from her boyfriend, John.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Troy walked to his kitchen to get a glass of water. He had another dream about Gabriella. She was married and had kids. The husband was not him. He knew he shouldn't be like this but he hated thinking about his Gabriella with another guy. He could never talk about Gabi in front of Chad or anyone else because it would get back to Kim and they would get in another fight.

Troy was not happy with Kim. She was so different from Gabriella. He just wasn't in love with her.

The tune of "Breaking Free" filled the room. He quickly picked up his cell phone before Kim woke up.

"Who the heck would call this late? It's after Midnight!" he said as he glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Oh, I'm sorry Troy. I dint mean to wake you up." Said a shy voice, she was about to hang up when he started to talk to her

"Wait…"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N if you are still reading after the first chapter THANK YOU!!! In this chapter there is actually going to be the song... yay! **

**Please read and review (please this is my first fic ever so no flames)**

**ENJOY **

**No I still don't own HSM or the song **

**Chapter 2 **

"Why are you calling so late?" asked Troy he knew the voice on the other end. It was the girl that he could never stop thinking about.

"um… no reason, I just _really _wanted to talk to you" Gabriella Montez said with a sniffle in her voice (A/N sniffle in her voice haha – well you all know what I mean)

"It's kinda hard to talk right now" he said looking down the hallway that lead to the bedroom were Kim was. "Gabi… are you… crying?"

_**Honey why you calling me so late **_

_**It's kinda hard to talk right now **_

**Honey why you crying is everything okay?**

**I gotta whisper 'cause I cant be to loud**

"No, I'm okay" replied Gabriella she had just read the note from John. She had to call the only person that she could think of at the time. She had to call the person that she _really _loved.

"I just wanted to talk… but if you can't I understand. I shouldn't have called this late." She said feeling bad for calling him.

"No, Gabi its okay. We can talk. I just have to whisper." he said as he walked around the kitchen in a daze. She called him. After three years she still thought of him.

"Why?" she asked hoping that what she knew what coming wouldn't.

"Well, um… my girlfriend is in the other room. But I rather stay and talk to you." She said with a smile on his face. "You know Gabi; it's really good to hear your voice again." Troy said without really thinking what was coming out of his mouth.

_**Well, my girl's in the next room **_

_**Sometimes I wish she was you **_

_**I guess we never really moved on **_

_**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name **_

_**It sounds so sweet **_

"Troy you have no idea how hard this is to say, but I really miss you." She said and waited for his response.

_**Coming from the lips of an angel **_

_**Hearing those words it makes me weak **_

_**And I never wanna say goodbye **_

_**But girl you make it hard to be faithful **_

_**With the lips of an angel **_

She waited for him to say something but he just stood there in his kitchen with his cell phone to his ear shocked. "Well…goodbye Troy." She managed to say after a long moment of awkward silence.

"Wait-"he said not wanting her to leave. "I lo- really want to talk. So Gabriella what are you doing with you life?" Troy said once again looking down the hall. He knew Kim would wake up if she heard his voice.

"My life is okay" she said "I'm a teacher at East High" she glanced at the math homework she had just finished grading.

"Really?" he was kinda shocked that she wasn't singing anymore.

Yeah… so are you still playing basketball?" she asked wondering about his life

"No, I was actually injured and now I'm a police officer" he said with a laugh

"Really?" she said sounding impressed "officer Bolton. It has a nice ring to it "she laugh A/N ;-)

"So where do you live now?" she asked

"Santa Fe" he answered

"Oh, so what else is up in your life?" she asked

"Nothing really just living day-to-day, I think I could be happier…So do you have a boyfriend?" he said changing the subject before he said that he could be happier with her.

"Yeah… I do, his name is John Blair.

"Oh, does he know you called me? He asked not wanting them to fight over him."

"No, he's not home right now. What about your girlfriend does she know your talking to me?" she asked thinking the same thing.

"Kim is sleeping right now so I don't think she knows that we are talking."

_**It's funny that you're calling me tonight **_

_**And yes I dreamt of you too **_

_**And does he know you're talking to me **_

_**Will it start a fight? **_

_**No I don't think she has a clue **_

_**Well my girl's in the next room **_

_**Sometimes I wish she was you **_

_**I guess we never really moved on **_

"Well, I guess you better go before finds out you are talking to me." Gabriella knew that she shouldn't have called in the first place, but she had to tell him how she felt.

"Yeah, I guess I should." Troy said still wanting to talk to her more.

"Troy…"

"Yes…?"

_**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name **_

_**It sounds so sweet **_

_**Coming from the lips of an angel **_

_**Hearing those words it makes me weak **_

_**And I never wanna say goodbye **_

_**But girl you make it hard to be faithful **_

_**With the lips of an angel **_

_**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name **_

_**It sounds so sweet **_

_**Coming from the lips of an angel **_

_**Hearing those words it makes me weak **_

"I…I…I love you" she said not really thinking about what his response would be.

"I love you too" Troy said so happy he was jumping out of his skin. "Really, I do. I always have and always will."

"Can we talk some other time?" she asked now knowing how he felt about her.

"Yeah tomorrow 12:41 Am. I'll be waiting." Troy said with a smile.

"12:41" she repeated

_**And I never wanna say goodbye **_

_**But girl you make it hard to be faithful **_

_**With the lips of an angel **_

_**But girl you make it hard to be faithful **_

_**With the lips of an angel **_

"Goodbye Troy."

"Goodbye Gabriella"

_**Honey why you calling me so late**_

A/N okay- the end Hope you liked Please reviews! I love reviews! But no flames please!

The officer Bolton thing was not my idea but she doesn't know I stole it… and she won't care because she is awesome!!! Love ya girlie

PRESS THE BUTTON ON THE BOTTOM! You know you want to!

Press it Do it! DO IT!


End file.
